Vampiric lover
by Narusasufangirl1993
Summary: Sasuke is attacked by a vampire in the night. Naruto sees the boy running into the forest little to his knowledge he lays witness the rebirth of sasuke Warning! masochisic pleasure and lemon


Naruto chased Sasuke through the trees. The blond could barely keep up with him .  
Sasukes chakra signal was dissapearing fast but his small figure was in the distance jumping to branch to branch in the dark forest around didn't make sense niether of them had even started to learn how to hide there chakra.A blast of wind hit Narutos face nearly knocking him back when Sasuke dropped suddenly crashing through afew branches landing in a distort form a human felt like he had been struck hard. Sasukes chakra seemed to burst it shuddered through narutos body making him feel cold.  
when the burst seemed to dissapear into nothing .

"s-sasuke please be alive"Naruto quietly pleaded as he landed on a branch above Sasukes limp stared for a few moments afew rays of moonlight dripping throught the trees

when he jumped down sasuke eyes were open wide his sharingan swirling blood trickling out of his mouth.

"sasuke "naruto muttered while kneeling above the raven-haired tears threatened his eyes as he touched sasukes near freezing cheek when sasukes hand struck out grasping naruto wrist and pushing him onto his back the blond gasped in utter shock and heard a series of clicks and strange hissing noises from sasukes straddled his waist he began to thrust his hips making naruto let out small moan already feeling the blond go hard.

"S-sasuke"Naruto looked into his eyes sharingan swirled staring directly back at him. Sasuke smiled blood dripping from his watched as strange elongated fangs sprouted from Sasukes mouth he growled in pain and bit into Narutos screamed in pain and scrambled for freedom when Sasuke started to grind up against narutos hips the bite feel bitter sweet.  
Naruto felt himself grow hard as the bite seemed to leak euphoria into his system.

"Sasuke what are you doing"he tried to push Sasuke off Sasukes body didn't even move an blonds body slowly succumbed to the euphoria his limbs went slightly limp but Naruto didn't give dug his nails into Sasukes sides but it only made Sasuke moan with slight masochistic pleasure.  
"you want it rough blond boy"Sasuke lifted his head from Narutos neck his fangs dripping with began to unzip Narutos jacket every impulse in narutos mind told him to move but his body his jacket was unzipped Sasuke pulled out a kunai and cut Narutos top cleanly open revealing his toned made a small incision below Narutos nipple watching the blood dribble for a moment Sasuke licked the small wound and swirled his tongue around the blonds nipple leaving blood around the hardened nipple. Making the blond only grow harder.

"Sasuke stop"not sure if his words were true to himself

Sasuke lifted his head from narutos chest blood on his lips. he spun the kunai in his hand and began to cut Narutos pants

"no I'm serious stop "Naruto tried to grab his wrist Sasuke looked at him with bright red sharingan eyes

"don't cut them off just pull them down" a triumphant smile plagued Sasukes face makinbg Naruto blush crimson and look away into the cold dark night of konohas forest. Sasuke pulled down Naruto pants while slowly kissing lower and lower leaving lip shaped blood marks down Narutos chest and just above his pubic region.

"get on all fours"Sasukes voice demanding Naruto complied. Sasuke got up and Naruto got on all blond heard something softly hit the grass assuming it was Sasukes pants.  
The blond was not prepared when he felt Sasuke thrust into his behind feeling sasuke cold lentgh rip into him screaming in pain he felt fangs sink into his back and euphoria flooded Naruto making the pain numb.  
Sasuke started to thrust into Naruto again he grabbing Naruto by the hips and thrusting he could feel Sasuke poundig into his prostate elevated by the euphoria of the moaned Sasukes name as Sasuke pounded let go off Narutos hips wrapping his cold hand carefully around Narutos neglected lenght.  
Sasuke thrusted his hips killing the need to pump Narutos length since Narutos body moved foward with the thrust. Sasukes thrusts began to regulate making Naruto moan between breathless blond felt the heat in his groin grow .  
Sasuke thrusted harder and faster Naruto hole was tighteneing around him as Naruto let out one last moan and cam into his and and the grass below him. 


End file.
